Financial service providers offer a wide range of financial services and products. Examples of financial service providers include loan originators, banks, credit unions, savings and loans, thrifts, real estate brokers and/or agents, home builders, financial planners, or any other entity capable of managing a loan application.
Unfortunately, existing financial services systems offer limited functionality for the management of the loan applications. Loan application processing is typically inefficient and time-consuming, requiring a lot of paperwork be processed manually. Loan applicants are limited in their ability to provide responsive loan application documents electronically. Further, where such applications are submitted electronically, the processing is typically handled in a manner that requires re-interpretation of new documentation received in order to match it to the pertinent customer account and loan application details. The loan approval process also relies substantially on extraction of user document submissions from emails and manually linking those documents to specific unique identifiers to facilitate review and approval of the loan applications. Additionally, existing systems typically offer limited functionality with regards to confirming the validity of loan application documents submitted by users.